


Someone

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Requested! Jeremy doesn't have a great time pining over Michael.





	Someone

Michael laughed as they climbed into his car. “Holy shit, did I really just get hit on? By, like, four people?”

Jeremy slammed the car door. “Yeah,” he said firmly, “you really did.”

“Fuck, dude, that’s crazy!” Michael grinned.

“I know,” Jeremy mumbled. 

Michael buried his face in his hands, blushing. “I panicked and gave that guy my number.”

“I _know_ ,” Jeremy snapped. “It was a mess.”

Michael looked up at him. “What if he calls!?”

Jeremy stared ahead. “You go out, get married, and have a beautiful dog filled house.”

“What?”

“That’s what happens, Michael.”

“That seems kinda fast, don’t you think?!”

“Obviously it’s over time!”

Michael just groaned a bit. “Look, Jere, hot guy who has my number aside, I can tell you’re obviously upset and I know why.”

“You– What?” Jeremy looked up. “You do?”

“Well yeah. I mean, there’s only one possible reason, dude.”

“It’s that obvious?!”

“I mean, anyone would be upset if their friend got a ton of attention and they didn’t. But seriously dude, even if they didn't say anything, I saw a couple girls checking you out. Like, they’re starting to see how great you are too!”

Jeremy blinked. “Are you serious?” How could Michael not see it? 

“Yeah, dude, they were totally into you!”

“That’s not– You think I’m jealous because I want a girlfriend?!”

“I never said you were jealous! Just that you felt left out.”

“Actually, yeah! I feel pretty fuckin’ left out!” Not because he felt like he wasn’t getting hit on, though.

Michael winced slightly. “I’m sorry.”

“I want attention too!” Not from girls, though.

“You’re starting to get attention! I bet it’s because you don’t look so terrified all the time anymore. Just wait, I bet next time we go to the mall there’ll be dudes and chicks lining up to get your number!”

Jeremy sighed, given up. “Yeah. Maybe.” 

Michael bumped his shoulder. “Trust me, dude. You’re awesome.”

“Uh huh.” Jeremy didn’t bump back. 

Michael bit his lip. “Hey, how about we go get some ice cream from that place you love? My treat.”

Jeremy hesitated. “Uh, I dunno, I think I’m supposed to be having dinner soon with my dad.”

Michael smiled reassuringly. “Ice cream then I’ll take you straight home?”

“Maybe you should save it for your inevitable date.”

“No way! This sounds way more fun.”

“But what about your dream guy?”

Michael laughed. “I highly doubt he’s my dream guy, Jerm.”

“Who is your dream guy?” Jeremy asked a little too quickly. 

Michael shrugged. “Fuckin’, I dunno. Not random mall guy.”

“Not random mall guy?”

“No way.”

“Really?”

“Really!”

Jeremy sighed. “So that date isn’t inevitable?”

“Of course not!”

“Oh,” Jeremy said stupidly. 

Michael laughed a bit. “Dude, I’m not gonna abandon you or anything. Don’t worry. Ice cream?”

Jeremy forced a laugh. “Uh, sure, fine.”

Michael started up the car. “For a theater kid, you’re shit at pretending you’re not upset.”

“I’m shit at improv,” Jeremy mumbled. 

“I know.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem,” Michael laughed.

“I’m so lucky to have such a nice and kind friend like you.”

“Aw, Jere, you know I love you.”

Jeremy’s heart hurt. “Yeah.”

\----------------

A few days later, Jeremy’s phone rang, Michael’s picture appearing on the screen.

Jeremy smiled at the picture a little longer than he should have, but answered fairly quickly. “Heyo.”

“Hey! You’ll never guess what just happened!”,

“You got me a dog!”

“W- No. That guy called!”

“The puppy guy?”

“The mall guy! His name is Josh!”

“Wh–” Jeremy already hated that name. “Josh?”

“Yeah! He, uh. He asked me out!”

“He what?!”

Michael made an excited noise. “Right?!”

“You’re– You’re going on a date with random mall kid?!”

“Uh, yeah! Which brings me to my next point! Um, can you, like, tail us? I really don’t want to be kidnapped or assaulted.”

“You want me to spy on your date?”

“Um. Kinda? Just for the first one! I really don’t know this guy that well.”

“It’s probably better to date people you already know.”

“Yeah, I know, but I already agreed. Just one date and if he’s horrible I don’t ever have to talk to him again, right?”

“Uh, right.”

“So will you do it?”

“I mean–” Jeremy sighed. “Yeah.”

“Awesome! Thank you so much, dude!”

“Right.” Jeremy took a deep breath. “Just tell me what to do.”

“Okay, so, the date is gonna be to the park, so can you just, like, follow us for a while? And if he tries anything shady you can just throw some rocks or some shit, I dunno.”

“You want me to stone your boyfriend?”

“I didn’t say that! And he’s not my boyfriend!”

“You’re dating him.”

“Jerm, I agreed to one date, that doesn’t mean we’re dating yet!”

“Well, whatever!” Jeremy groaned. “Is it today?”

“Yeah, at 2. Meet at the park on the corner by the school, okay? Thank you so much for doing this dude, I love you.”

“Sure you do,” Jeremy mumbled. “I’ll be there.”

“Cool, thank you!” Michael hung up.

\----------

At about 2:36 that afternoon, Michael found himself nervously greeting a boy who he’d met in the mall. They got on well. Josh had been, so far, only acting kind and sweet to Michael.

Jeremy did not like Josh. He was stiff and seemed like the opposite of the kind of guy Michael was. Jeremy stared at them from across the way on a bench, not bothering to feel guilty for spying, since Michael had asked him to. 

After about thirty minutes of the pair chatting and getting to know eat other, Michael gasped, hurrying over to go kneel in the grass and pet a passing dog.

Jeremy suddenly became very much more interested. He had to stop himself from going after the dog. He watched intensely. 

Unlike Michael, Josh didn’t seem very interested in the dog at all. He seemed much more intent on staring at Michael’s ass.

Jeremy wouldn’t have noticed if he hadn’t pried his eyes off the dog. The longer he watched Josh, the more he hated him. What kind of guy stares at ass instead of a puppy?

Suddenly, Josh decided to take advantage of Michael’s good mood, leaning down to kiss him as he turned around to speak. Michael’s face was bright red, eyes wide.

Jeremy gasped. What was this guy doing? No decent person would kiss someone after half an hour of a date! And Michael didn’t seem the type to like surprise kisses from strangers. Jeremy was very angry.

Michael blinked in surprise, sputtering something to Josh, who just laughed. He kissed Michael again.

Jeremy was sent into fight or flight mode. Should he interfere? Was this the kind of behavior Michael wanted him to safeguard against? He watched to see Michael’s reaction. 

Michael seemed to chastise Josh as he pulled away again, finally standing up and letting the dog run back to its owner. Josh held up his hand in surrender, laughing and nodding. 

Michael paused, biting his lip in thought. Then, after a moment, he kissed Josh's cheek. He quickly turned on his heel and hurried away before he could respond. Josh simply smiled smugly, following him closely.

Jeremy relaxed, but also stayed tense. Of course he was jeal– No, he was just on edge. He was relieved Michael didn’t seem hurt by what Josh had done, but he’d have to pay closer attention now. He kept up with them. 

The date carried on, the pair of them chatting idly as they walked together. After the initial activity, nothing too drastic took place. Before long, it came time to part ways. Josh seemed to ask Michael something which he shook his head in response to, but then afterwards he nodded. Michael gave him a quick hug, turning to head back to where his car was parked. He looked back to wave goodbye.

Jeremy was glad Josh hadn’t assaulted Michael. He turned to walk toward Michael’s car, but stopped. He figured he wasn’t someone Michael would want to see right after a date. 

Contrary to that thought, Jeremy’s phone was already blowing up with texts from Michael. 

M: _Holy shit_

M: _holy sh i t dude where are u_

Jeremy blinked in surprise, but sent back a message. 

J: _sidewalk by the fruit stand?_

M: _come 2 my car!!!!! We totally have 2 talk abt this!!_

Jeremy was pleased. He had thought Michael expected him to go home without a word. He eagerly walked toward Michael’s car. 

Michael waved frantically as he saw him, smiling widely.

Jeremy jogged over to him. “Uh, hey.”

Michael popped the door open. “Holy shit, dude!”

“Uh, yeah! Holy shit!” Jeremy coughed. 

“Get in!”

Jeremy did. 

“Shit, dude, did you see that?! I just had a date!”

“I definitely saw it.”

“He kissed me!”

“I know.”

“Dude, this is more action than I’ve literally ever received in my life.”

“I know.”

“Isn’t that great?!”

“Yeah.”

“You don’t sound very excited.”

“Uh, sorry. Cool for you!” Jeremy tried to smile. 

Michael frowned. “Isn’t this a good thing? There’s finally someone out there who likes me?”

“You’re not Anna from Frozen, Mike, plenty of people like you.” 

“Not romantically!”

“Yes romantically!”

“Jeremy, there literally is no one.”

“There’s me!” Jeremy cried. 

Michael froze. “...What?”

“You heard me!” Jeremy felt a headache coming on. 

Michael just blinked, confused. “ _You_ like me romantically?”

“That’s what I just said, isn’t it?! What, am I so gross that you can’t believe it?” Jeremy was going to cry.

“Wh- No! I’ve just never even considered that before!”

“I consider it every second of my life!”

“Jesus,” Michael breathed. 

Jeremy was breathing hard. “Le-Let me out.”

“What?”

“Let me out of the car.”

“Jeremy-”

“I don’t need a rejection right now!”

Michael was silent for a minute. He pulled over to the side of the road and unlocked the doors. They weren’t very far from Jeremy’s house.

Jeremy didn’t look at Michael. He was silent as he got out of the car and shut the door behind him. 

Michael’s heart panged as he watched. He just needed _time_. He needed to think before he could respond to Jeremy. 

Jeremy didn’t turn and look back as he started to walk toward his house, pulling his cardigan around himself tighter. 

Michael squeezed his eyes shut, his hands coming up to his hair. “Fuck,” he swore. His heart hurt. A lot. “ _Fuck_ ,” He repeated, groaning. This was a shitty situation. He felt like crying. He needed to get home. He took a few minutes to collect himself before sitting back up and starting the car. He just needed time to think.

Jeremy went straight to his room and locked the door. He buried himself in his blankets and tried to make himself either sleep or pass out. He didn’t want to be thinking right now. 

\--———-

A day later, there was a knock on Jeremy’s door.

“I don’t want dinner, dad!” Jeremy called. 

“It’s me.”

Jeremy didn’t say anything.

“Can I come in?”

“Why.”

“Jeremy. We need to talk.”

“No.”

“Please?”

Silence. 

There was a single thump against the door as Michael knocked his head against it.

“Stop.”

“Please let me in, Jerm,” Michael murmured just loud enough to hear.

“So you can reject me in person?”

“So we can _talk_.”

“No, I get it, you have a boyfriend and it was out of line for me to say something like that.”

“God damn it.” Michael banged his head harder against the door. “I don’t have a boyfriend.”

Jeremy unlocked the door but didn’t open it. “Yeah, his name’s Josh.”

“Shut up you goddamn gremlin.” Michael muttered. “He called me again today. Asked me out again. The date would’ve started about fifteen minutes ago if I’d said yes.”

Jeremy was quiet. “...What?”

“You heard what I said. Can I come in?”

Jeremy opened the door. 

Michael stood on the other side, eyes automatically glued to Jeremy’s face. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Jeremy whispered. 

Michael gulped. “Are you okay?”

“You’re not on a date,” Jeremy said dumbly. 

“I’m not,” Michael agreed. “There’s someone else I’ve realized I’m a lot more interested in than Josh.”

“Someone else hit on you at the mall or something?”

‘‘Nah. Actually he dropped the bomb on me in my car on the way to his house.”

“Michael, I don’t need your pity or whatever this is.”

“You think I’m a big enough asshole to give you a pity confession?”

“No, but you’re a good enough person to skip a date to try and make me feel better.”

“I could’ve made you feel better some other way.”

“Mike.”

“Jeremy. Stop talking for a minute. Just- I don’t know why you’ve already decided I’m going to reject you. I’m sorry about yesterday. I’ve been thinking really hard ever since you got out of the car and I’ve come to the decision that if I were to really try dating anyone it would be you. You make me happy and I feel comfortable around you and I’m so sorry I didn’t realize sooner.”

“...Wh-What? You’re not. You’re not rejecting me?”

“Of course I’m not rejecting you. How could I? Thinking about it, you’re the only one I’d want to be with, Jeremy.”

“Not Josh?”

“He was kind of an asshole.”

“What?!”

“Yeah. Not really my type.”

“Did he hurt you?!”

“Jeremy, You were literally watching the date.”

“After that! Did he say something to you? Bad? I’ll kill him!”

Michael just smiled, eyes soft. “Hey, Jeremy?”

Jeremy looked worried. “Huh?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Wh-What?”

Michael stepped closer, looking a bit sheepish. “Is it okay if I kiss you? I figured I should ask.”

“Y-Yes?”

“Cool.” Michael took a deep breath and then leaned in, pressing his lips to Jeremy’s lightly.

Jeremy stumbled back a bit, but managed to push back against Michael’s lips slightly. He really had wanted this for a long time. 

Michael seemed frozen for a moment before bringing an arm down to Jeremy’s waist, pulling him closer so he could press more firmly into the kiss.

Jeremy naturally leaned up into him, his hands resting on wherever he could reach of Michael’s body. 

After a moment, Michael pulled away to speak. “Hey, Jeremy? Would you maybe wanna go out on a date with me sometime?”

Jeremy blinked several times. “W-With you? I– I mean– Well _yeah_.”

Michael grinned. “Awesome.” He leaned down to kiss him once again.


End file.
